With the help of the MBRS award it has held since 1972, Meharry Medical College has contributed substantially to increasing the involvement of minority scientists in biomedical research and training minority scientists to the doctoral level. This application is a continuation of the fourth phase of development and expansion of biomedical sciences at Meharry Medical College. Its objectives are: 1. To expand and improve research capabilities in the biomedical sciences. 2. To increase the number of areas in which students can obtain research training in biomedical sciences at Meharry. 3. To increase the number of minority scientists trained in the biomedical sciences. 4. To improve the intellectual and scientific environment in biomedical sciences at Meharry. These objectives will be accomplished by providing funds for: 1. Research projects employing modern concepts and techniques in such biomedical areas as biochemistry, genetics, physiology, microbiology, and pharmacology. 2. Research supplies for graduate students conducting research in the laboratories of established investigators whose projects are supported by sources other than MBRS. 3. An increased number of graduate students and student- related activities such as travel to scientific meetings. 4. Seminars, journal clubs, and similar activities which enrich the scientific environment.